Hybrid transmissions are known and typically include a drive component, such as, an electric or hydraulic drive system, coupled with a mechanical component, such as, a gearing arrangement. A common electric drive system may be an electric motor and a common hydraulic drive system may be a hydrostatic pump and motor unit. Thus, a hydrostatic pump and motor unit is usually attached to an enclosure or transmission housing using an SAE standard mounting arrangement, such as a flange and pilot. The unit often includes a splined shaft that connects to an independently supported gear or shaft within the device. This standard mounting arrangement allows for accurately locating the unit. For example, in a typical wheeled vehicle, an input shaft which is connected to a hydrostatic component drives a driving device, such as a transaxle. EP 1 028 020 A2 shows one such device. In EP 1 028 020 A2, the hydrostatic component has an output shaft that is coupled to the remaining portion of the driving device. The input shaft and output shaft are substantially perpendicular to  each other. The hydrostatic transmission is connected to the outside of the driving device using two flanges to locate the unit.
In recent years, a type of transmission, commonly referred to as a hybrid transmission, has developed where the electric or hydraulic drive system is located in a common housing with a mechanical transmission component. In one such arrangement, the input shafts and output shafts are oriented parallel to each other. This provides the advantage of reducing the overall dimensions of the transmission.
However, using an SAE standard mounting arrangement will not work as well where the electric or hydraulic drive system is located within the housing, as described above. For example, in an inline arrangement, there generally is not a suitable location to bolt the drive system to the common housing. In addition, the drive system is not readily accessible for bolting because it is located within the housing, thereby making it difficult to secure the drive system.
The present invention provides a mounting assembly and method that solves one or more to the problems set forth above.